Traditionally, application development involves multiple distinct phases that are separate with respect to the personnel involved in the different phases, the budgets and/or timelines for the different phases, and the issues that are addressed during the different phases. For example, during a design phase, an application designer may confer with clients and/or end-users to identify the features and general user experience to be provided, and create a high-level design of the application. During a development phase, an architect may determine an architecture that provides the overall technical structure of an application, and developers may write code to implement the various features within the architecture. During a testing phase, quality engineers and/or developers may test the application for functional correctness, performance, usability, and/or other aspects. Developers may correct the issues identified during testing, and the development and testing process may continue iteratively until the application is in a state that is suitable for release to end-users. After release, the designers, architectures, developers, testers, and/or others involved in creating the application may move onto different projects, and may not maintain visibility into the application. Bug reports received from end-users may be handled by support engineers, who may not have been involved in the creation of the application. Discrete sets of tools may be used in the different stages, such as a code editor and debugger suite during the development stage, issue tracking software during the maintenance stage, and so forth
This traditional paradigm for an application lifecycle may be suitable for managing development of desktop software applications, but mobile application development and management poses additional challenges that may not be adequately handled using the traditional paradigm. For example, mobile application development may involve a larger number of releases, and more frequent releases, than traditional desktop application development.